Emison Truth or Dare gone wrong
by Debster223
Summary: An innocent game of truth or dare takes a surprising turn for the worst, for Alison and Emily, but will they get consumed by rage and emotions, or back down and talk through their troubles? Read to find out. Emison


It's the first sleepover the girls have after Ali's return, a few days after she came back, and they decide to play the oh so popular game of 'Truth or Dare'.

"Ok Hanna since it was your idea to play this stupid game then let's start with you, truth or dare?" Spencer asked, "Dare Duh, I'm not a wimp." Hanna said in an overly excited tone. "Ok…um…turn your clothes inside out and put them back on like that for the next two rounds", "Oh that's so easy Spencer I was expecting more from you. But fine I'll do it". Ali notices Em staring at Hanna getting changed, Hanna notices too and says "like what you see?" and winks jokingly at Em, who blushes. Ali can't help but feel a bit jealous that she isn't the only person that Em looks at in that way anymore. Then it's Em's turn , Aria asks "Truth or Dare", she chose "truth", "How far did you get with Samara?", Em blushed slightly and said "Second base...", " Ew... It better not have been in my room" Hanna said half-joking, half-serious. Ali's thinking who the hell is Samara, growing more jealous by the minute. "Who's Samara?" She asked with a fake smile, Em swore she saw a glimpse of anger in Ali's eyes, it couldn't possibly be jealousy. Could it? Em thought to herself and decided to test the waters by answering "This really pretty blonde that I went out with for a bit until A ruined it" she exaggerated the 'really' on purpose to see Ali's reaction and it worked, she looked really annoyed and even shifted herself away from Emily a bit. She decided that she wants to see how far she can push Ali and thankfully it was Ali's turn now and so it was Em that asked her "Truth or Dare?" with a slight smirk. Ali then knew... She's doing this on purpose, if that's how she wants to play it then so be it. Game on Em. "Truth" she said confidently, remember two can play this game Em. "Who's the best kisser out of the people sitting in this room?" Em said with an even bigger smirk, knowing the only person here that Ali kissed was her so she was Ali's only choice. Ali was slightly proud of how her sweet little Emily became so confident but at the same time she thought that if Emily wants to play dirty then so will she. And with that she motioned for Hanna to come closer, when she did Ali pressed her lips to Hanna's, without warning, Hanna didn't move for a few seconds, shocked, but then quickly jumped back realising what was happening, screaming "What the hell Ali?!" Then Ali just looked at Em and by her face she knew she won... for now, so she casually turned towards Em, looked her dead in the eyes, licked her lips in a slightly seducing way, and simply said "Hanna". Sitting back she gave Em a look that said 'you asked for it'. This was so not what Em expected, it really pissed her off because now she was jealous as well, she mentally slapped herself for underestimating Alison, though she now knew that Alison was not only jealous but was also challenging her, and she decided that she won't back down because if that's how Ali wants to be then so will she, only worse. Game on Ali. In the meantime Spencer, Aria and Hanna exchanged 'what just happened?' looks, but decided not to ask, clearly sensing the tension between the two girls. "Spencer! Your turn Truth or Dare?" Aria quickly asked trying to fill in the awkward silence. "Dare" Spencer said, "Okay, um...Take two shots of vodka" and so she did. Then it was Aria's turn, she decided on truth, "Who do you regret kissing?", "umm… I did regret kissing Jake when I kissed him for the first time…" she answered. Next it was Hanna's turn, Em decided to take that as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, since she was pissed at both Ali and Hanna, even though she knew that it was irrational of her as it wasn't Han's fault that Ali kissed her but she let her jealousy get the better of her. So she asked Hanna "truth or dare?, she chose truth, "What's the worst nickname you ever had?" knowing the answer already, she knew it would get to Ali. Hanna answered "Hefty Hanna…" giving an apologetic look to Ali knowing that she wasn't like that now, she wasn't the so called 'queen of mean' anymore, but it still made her slightly upset, it made her remember all the insecurities she had, she just didn't understand why Em would ask her that, especially with Alison right next to her. But Em regretted the question immediately when she saw how her best friends usual bubbly energy just disappeared, replacing her smile with a sad frown. Before she had the chance to apologize to Hanna, Ali interrupted asking "truth or dare?", "truth" Em said casually as if she didn't just make Ali embarrassed and hurt, Ali was now not only pissed, but hurt by Em, she thought that she went too far by bringing up something that she clearly knew Alison really and truly regretted but could do nothing to change, except being a better person, Ali couldn't help but think that she was the reason for all the horrible things that ever happened to the girls. But before she had the chance to rethink her impulsive decision of asking the following question, she let her past self take over in weak attempt to cover up her vulnerability. She asked "Was it hard whore-ing around with all these girls, breaking their hearts, just because you couldn't have me?", "Was it? Or rather IS it hard being such a worthless narcissistic bitch?!" Em shot back with fire in her eyes, Ali gave out a mocking laugh and said "IS it hard being hopelessly in love with this so called 'worthless narcissistic bitch' you speak of?", "Oh please… I stopped loving you when I realised how big of a lying piece of shit you were, are and always will be! And I, according to you, am the one 'breaking hearts' when you were the one sluting it up having a new boy toy every other week, as no-one could stay with you for longer than that, cause they realised what an insecure, attention seeking whore you were and probably still are! Everyone was tired of you! Even your mom chose to protect a 'killer' over here own daughter… I wonder why that is?!" Oh I know-" "Emily! That's enough!" Spencer interrupted, by then Alison's eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall, she stood up and run out of Spencer's barn. "Ali…" Em started, but gave up since Ali was already out the door. "What was that about? You were way out of line Em!" Aria stated, "I know… I don't know what came over me". "So get your stupid ass up, run after her and apologize before it's too late!" Hanna Screamed. With that Em jumped to her feet and run out the barn to look for Ali. As soon as she stepped out the door she heard loud sobs from the side of the barn and figured that it's probably Alison, so she followed the heartbreaking noise and saw Alison standing with her back towards her. She made her way closer and once she was close enough she reached out her hand in a hopeless attempt to comfort her, but as soon as Ali felt Em's hand touch her shoulder she jumped away, turned around and screamed "Get away from me!", it was at that moment Em knew she seriously fucked up seeing Alison broken like this broke her heart and the thought that it was her words that caused this made her mad at herself for being so stupid and insensitive towards Alison. "Ali.. Please I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it I was just angry and I lost it. I'm so sorry…" She tried putting her hand on Ali's shoulder again but Ali just twitched away and sobbed "Emily just leave me alone, you are the last person I want to see right now!", "Ali please, I really didn't mean it", Ali just shook her head in disbelief, "Ali please just talk to me…" Em begged. "Fine!" Ali yelled, "Do you really want to know why I had a different 'boy toy' as you called it every other week? Huh? No? I didn't think so… Well it was because of you! I had feelings for you that I desperately tried to get rid of! I felt like what I was feeling towards you was wrong! I didn't want to admit that I felt that way so I tried to go out with guys to forget how I felt about you! But none of them filled up the empty hole in my heart that I felt without you! I treated you the way I did because it was easier to make fun of your sexuality than to have to deal with mine! And by the way I wasn't 'sluting it up' I only slept with one guy! Once! And I hated every second of it, because the whole time I was wishing that it was you!" Ali confessed. Em was speechless she didn't know how to respond to what Ali just told her. For all these years she thought that all those moments they had were nothing to Ali, that all those kisses were just practice for Ali. So all she said was "Ali I'm so sorry… I didn't know. I swear I didn't mean anything that I said, I was just angry, at you, at myself, at everything, I was trying to get you jealous, but then you kissed Hanna…And it was like a switch flipped in my head and suddenly I lost control and became really angry and jealous, I wasn't thinking straight. I lied… I still love you Alison, I always did and always will. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Emily said crying uncontrollably, she never regretted anything in her life as much as she regrets hurting Alison now. "I love you too Em… But I don't know how I feel about all this, I just need some time" she said with a calmer tone than before, she wasn't crying any more, she wasn't mad but she was hurt, really hurt by what Em said. Em was about to walk away to give Alison her space when Ali said suddenly "I'm sorry too Em, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you when I saw you checking out Hanna since I know we aren't even together but I just couldn't help but feel jealous, I shouldn't have kissed her I only did it to get you jealous and because my bitchy side came out and I didn't have the will power to stop myself from being like the girl I used to be before I went on the run, hence the comment about you going out with a lot of girls… I don't actually think that, I don't even know why I said it. I guess I was just jealous that they got to be with you and I didn't… But most of all I'm sorry for treating you and the girls the way I did before I went on the run. I know that I can't change the past and I know that I can't just say that I'm sorry and expect you to forgive me, so I'm really trying to change. I can't stand the girl I used to be. I guess I just lost control tonight too. So will you forgive me if I forgive you? Please?" Ali asked with a hint of a smile on her face. Em already knew the answer… YES of course but a bit of teasing won't do any harm so she said "Oh… I don't know my mind seems to be very clouded right now, maybe a quick kiss would help me… you know… clear my mind a little…" Emily said with a smirk on her face. A huge grin appeared on Ali's face and so she moved closer to Emily and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Em expected a deeper kiss so when Ali just gave her a peck she made puppy dog eyes, but Ali just moved closer to the side of her head, so close that she could feel Ali's warm breath on her ear, then she whispered "Remember Em, shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets". Em was frozen, all she saw then was Ali moving back, winking at her and making her way back to the barn while overly swaying her hips. This girl will be the death of me….


End file.
